


The Prisoner of War project

by Sutherland9



Category: Code Geass, Hogan's Heroes, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Multi-Fandom, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multi-Crossover, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: Before America joined the war.. Churchill asked his predecessor.. One simple question.. What type of soldier, is closest to the enemy.Answer.. Prisoners of war.





	1. Prologue: Churchill's idea

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: In this story.. Britannia, America, and Britain all exist.. And side with the Allies. How Britannia exists, and how it need up with the Allies.. Will be explained in another story). There are three POW camps in this story. One for each Axis power).

(London, 1939.) 

It had been two months.. Since British Prime Minister, Neville Chamberlain, had declared war on Germany. However.. He had his doubts. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't a wartime leader.. And, he hoped he never would be. 

Chamberlain met Hitler personally. Hoping to keep peace. But.. He failed. Somehow.. He always knew Hitler had no intent, of leaving Britain alone. He always knew, deep down.. Hitler was a madman. Chamberlain never wanted a war.. But, he had no choice. As well.. He was getting a little.. Suspicious of Japan, as well. Given their endeavors in China. 

The War Cabinet met, in Westminster, to discuss what to do. Chamberlain asked, "So.. How long till we are ready?" If they were going to fight.. They needed to be ready. 

General Johnson stood, "The RAF is still producing aircraft.. But, we aren't sure. The tanks haven't finished construction yet.. And, we still need to train numerous soldiers before we are ready." He looked to the empty seat in the room, "However.. I don't know, about the Royal Navy." 

The empty seat.. Belonged to Sir Winston Churchill. First Lord of the Admiralty(1). He spent two years, turning the British Navy.. Into the largest Navy the World had ever seen. Surpassed only by the Soviet Navy. If they were going to win this war.. Britain was going to need Churchill. 

The door opened, and Churchill walked in. He said, cigar in mouth, "Gentlemen.. Sorry I'm late. Traffic is terrible, this time of day." He sat at his seat, "So.. What is the issue, on the table today, Prime Minister?" Churchill was always an involved man. No one cared to preserve the British Empire, as much as he did. Nor was anyone, more determined to defeat Hitler than he was. 

Chamberlain said, "Winston.. We were just going over the status of the British military, right now. We must be sure, before we get to the actual war." Chamberlain was never on the frontlines, during the Great War. But he knew.. If you're going to fight a war.. You need soldiers. 

Churchill smirked, "The Navy is as good, as it can be. Not even Hitler.. Or even the Japanese have as many boats as we do." Churchill was on the Front Lines.. After the Gallipoli disaster. And he knew.. That if you're going to fight war, a boat is essential. How else, would you carry your army across the sea? 

The British Foreign Minister, Viscount Halifax stood, "Sir Churchill.. You seemed prepared to fight Germany.. Even, before war was declared. May I ask why?" Halifax was one of those who believed, after World War I.. There wouldn't be another war. Who believed that Hitler could be reasoned with. So, why Churchill would prepare for war without war being declared.. Perplexed him. 

Chamberlain said, sitting back down, "Well, Edward.. Winston knows what to do, whenever we don't. Hence.. Why I trust him." 

And indeed.. Neville would need to trust Churchill.. For what remained of his life. Because, though no one knew.. Churchill had ideas.. That would save the world. 

(May, 1940.) 

It had all gone wrong. Hitler had conquered most of Europe. All that was left.. Were Belgium, the Netherlands, and France . And the people of Britain were losing their faith in Chamberlain. 

Chamberlain and Churchill sat, in the Prime Minister's office. Chamberlain sighed, "The problem is.. No matter what we do.. Our troops can never, get close enough to the enemy." 

Churchill asked, "And who, if I may ask Prime Minister.. Is the closest, to the enemy?" Another idea, that could truly help the Allies. 

Chamberlain said, "I've no idea, Winston. What type of soldier, is closest to the enemy?" 

Churchill said, "A prisoner of war." As Chamberlain looked confused, Churchill continued, "They are always behind enemy lines.. They can hear when their camp commander slips up, some useful information... And, sometimes the enemy puts something valuable in the POW camps." 

Chamberlain knew what Churchill was suggesting. He said, "Sabotage? An interesting idea.. But, where will they find explosives? Or.. Other materials?" 

Churchill smirked, "Let the enemy handle their supplies. Or.. They can make their own." Churchill poured himself some whiskey, "And, when they get a way to contact us.. They can tell us, what they need from us." Churchill was always a smart man. Always a step ahead of his fellows among the British government. 

However.. Chamberlain questioned this project.. But, not verbally. He knew it might bring some aid to the Allies. But.. There was little Chamberlain could do. The next morning.. He would resign.. And the people of Britain.. Would elect Churchill, Prime Minister. 

And.. The POW project.. Was born. 

(Next chapter.. We meet our teams. )


	2. Stage 1: Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here.. The Allied leaders discuss Churchill's plans, for the POW project. And.. We learn the names of each camp

(London, Churchill's office, 1941). 

The leaders of the Allies gathered in London. Those, who couldn't physically be there.. Were listening via telephone. 

Present.. Were British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill. French Resistance leader, General Charles De Gaulle. Soviet General Secretary Joseph Stalin. Britannian Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia.. And.. Last, but quiet the opposite of least.. American President, Franklin D.Roosevelt. 

De Gaulle was trying to stay as far away from Stalin, as possible. De Gaulle was terrified of the Russian leader. Given his personality.. And, his leadership policies. Stalin sat between Roosevelt and the Emperor, Churchill sitting at the other end of the table. 

Churchill broke the silence. He said, "Now.. I understand this project is highly unorthodox.. But, it will save many Allied lives." He presented the papers, "You see.. The unfortunate fact of the matter is.. The closest soldier to the enemy.. Is a POW. They are behind enemy lines.. They interact with enemy soldiers, officers, and civilians.. And.. Intelligence has found.. That the enemy, is stashing their weapons of mass destruction.. In their POW camps. Because, they know we would never bomb one." 

Stalin scoffed, "A simple solution then.. We changed our policy, and start bombing POW camps." Stalin was determined to defeat Germany, no matter the cost. While, he was willing to help his allies fight Japan.. And, was happy to do so.. Germany was his main concern. He didn't care what he had to do, to defeat then. Hence, why he didn't sign the Geneva POW conventions. His soldiers, were being treated like animals.. And he didn't even care. 

De Gaulle gathered what little courage against Stalin.. And stood, in defiance, "Non! There are innocent French soldiers, in the German and Italian camps! I will not risk their lives, because of your ego!" Soon, Stalin looked hostilely at De Gaulle.. And his fear, kicked back in. He sat back down. 

The Emperor of Britannia simply said, "Far be it for me, to agree with a Communist.. But, a captured soldier is not worth the time." Stalin hated Charles. That moment, only helped fuel his hate. Charles didn't believe a captured soldier.. Could even be called a soldier anymore. He thought Churchill's project was a waste of time. 

Roosevelt, the master briber was at the table. Roosevelt looked over the project. He liked it. He turned to the Emperor, and said, "I'm going to provide American help. And we could really use your help." He looked the Emperor in the eyes, "And.. I know that your children, are in America. If you help us with this project.. I will personally make sure, they are okay, until the war is over." 

It was a well known fact.. Charles had multiple wives. Two of whom.. Were Americans. When the war began.. They sent their children, to live with their grandparents in America until the war is over. However.. He hadn't heard from them, since Halloween, 1940. To have Roosevelt's guarantee.. Would be absolute confirmation, that they were okay. 

Charles said, "Very well.. You've both suckered me in. Britannia shall aid, in the POW project." 

From the telephone.. The leaders of China, agreed to help as well. 

De Gaulle stood, "The Free French shall help, however we can." 

Stalin sighed, "While, I do not agree with this project.. I will provide whatever aid, you need of me for it." 

Churchill smirked. He said, "The Project begins.. Immediately." 

Roosevelt smiled, "Uh, Prime Minister.. Have you chosen specific POW camp or.." 

Churchill said, "I have." He took two maps. One of Europe, one of Asia. He pointed to Japan, "A POW camp, in mainland Japan. POW camp 11." He pointed to Italy, "Italian POW camp, 18." Finally he pointed to Germany, "And.. Last, but the opposite of least.. A German POW camp.. Stalag 13." 

(Next time.. We meet our people, going to Stalag 13.)


	3. Stage 2: Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan and the team going to Germany, are introduced

Supreme Allied Headquarters, London. December 18, 1941). 

American five star General Dwight David Eisenhower. Supreme Allied Commander in Europe. He looked over the paperwork on the POW Project. He sighed, "Churchill.. What the hell WILL you think of next?" It was no secret that Eisenhower and Churchill, tried to be as friendly as they could. But, Churchill made a LOT of decisions, Eisenhower didn't agree with. The POW project.. Just seemed .. Off to him. But.. Roosevelt's orders, were to go along with if. Roosevelt was President.. Eisenhower, was only a General. 

The group of volunteers walked into the room. Something rare about this group.. Is, that there were women among it. During this time.. They'd discovered that the enemy had been incorporating women into the war effort.. They'd figured.. Why not do the same? 

 

Eisenhower said, "Ladies and Gentlemen.. You have volunteered for a most dangerous project. Within the next 12 hours you will be over the Atlantic, until such time as you fake being shoot being shot down.. And land in enemy territory. Until the war is over, you'll be in a German prisoner of war camp. Performing espionage and sabotage to the German war effort until such time as either the Germans surrender.. Or, Adolf Hitler's death. You will maintain contact with two other POW camps. One in Italy, one in Japan, who are performing the same duties. Any questions?" 

One officer, a Major, stood up. He was tall, with short brown hair and sea green eyes. He said, "General.. What's to stop the Germans from getting wind of this project?" 

Eisenhower said, "President Roosevelt assures me.. The POW camps used in this special project, are run by officers who will keep absolute silence. Either, because they are on our side.. Or, because they are too incompetent to say anything to their superiors. So.. Safe bet, no one will know." 

Another officer, a woman, stood this time. Long blonde hair and brown eyes. Rank of Lieutenant Colonel. She said, "Sir.. What kind of conditions are we looking at, in a German POW camp?" 

Eisenhower shrugged, "Cold German winter.. Boiling hot German summer. Terrible food. Uncomfortable bunks.." 

Someone said, "So.. Basically, like anywhere else in the Army?" 

Everyone, even Eisenhower himself, laughed at that. He said, "Well.. Basically, yes." 

Only one other person had a question. The highest ranking officer in the room (aside from Eisenhower). A tall Colonel, with brown hair and brown eyes. He asked, "Who's the commanding officer for this project? On our side, I mean." 

Eisenhower answered, "Well, Colonel.. The project as a whole, will answer to General Tillman Walters.. And, to me. As for the German camp.. It would be you." 

Finally.. Everyone saluted, and prepared for the mission. 

(Later.) 

Three different planes, were launching. One for each group.

Each plane performed a perfect bombing mission.. Then, faked getting shot down. They were all brought to the German POW camp.. Stalag 13. 

Though, the camp itself was new.. The buildings in it.. Looked like they'd been there, for a hundred or so years.. And it was a mess of barbed wire fences. To separate male prisoners, from female prisoners. To separate prisoners from guards.. And.. To separate everyone.. From the Soviet prisoners. 

A tall man, walked out of one building. He was about 6'2 or so.. And.. A little overweight. With gray hair, blue eyes.. And, the Hitler-like mustache. Dressed in a Luftwaffe uniform. 

Next to him, was a tall young woman with.. Dark blue-ish black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Dressed in what looked like a mix of the SS uniform, and Luftwaffe uniform. 

The man introduced himself, "My name is Sergeant Schultz! I am Sergeant of the Guard here! From now on.. All maters here, go through me!" 

The woman yelled, "I am First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle! I am head of the women guards! You will all answer to me!" 

Another officer, a Luftwaffe Captain walked by. He had black hair, a mustache, and glasses. Van Winkle pointed to him, "That, is the adjutant of this camp! Captain Felix Fritz Gruber!" She whispered to the prisoners, "But.. He is rarely, if ever, here. So.. Don't worry too much, about him." 

Finally, another man walked out of another building. A tall bald man, with a monocle over one or his blue eyes. Dressed as a Luftwaffe officer. 

This man introduced himself, "I am Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13! From now on.. You all answer to me!" He ordered, "Each of you.. Step out, and introduce yourselves!" 

One man, with gray-ish brown came out. Dressed as a priest, with blue eyes and glasses. He said, "Uh.. Your new POW chaplain.. Father Francis Mulcahy!" 

A tall man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in surgical clothes walked out, "Your POW medical officer.. Doctor Arthur O'Connell!" 

A tall young Native American woman, dressed in the British uniform walked out of the truck, "Second Lieutenant, Piper McLean." 

A tall young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, in the same uniform, came out, "First Lieutenant Jason Grace." 

A young woman, with blonde hair and gray eyes, dressed in the American uniform came next, "Captain Annabeth Chase." 

The young Major from the meeting stepped out, "Major Percy Jackson!" 

The last truck unloaded the last seven prisoners. 

A black Scottie, with PFC stripes on his collar. His tags read, "Private Total." 

Next.. A little girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in the Free French uniform. She said, "Sergeant Angel." 

A young boy, who looked very similar to her, dressed also in the French uniform came out, "Sergeant Gazzy." 

A young African-American girl, with brown eyes, and brown hair with a little white highlight.. dressed in the American uniform came out, "Staff Sergeant Nudge." 

Behind her, was a tall young man, with red hair and faded blue eyes. Dressed in the American uniform, "First Sergeant James 'Iggy' Griffiths." 

Behind him, an even taller young man.. With blue/black hair and blue eyes, dressed in the British uniform. He said, "Lieutenant Nicholas 'Fang' Pierce." 

Finally.. A tall young woman, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed in the American uniform, "Lt. Col. Maximum 'Max' Ride." 

Finally.. A car came up.. Carrying the last new prisoner. An American Colonel, with brown hair and brown eyes. 

Klink yelled at the American officer, "And.. Just, who are you?!" 

The man replied, "Colonel Robert E. Hogan." 

(Next time.. The Italian camp. )


	4. Stage 3: Italy

Summary:

Five Americans are captured.. And, brought to the Italian camp, in the POW project  
Chapter Text

(Italy, January 1942).

Two trucks were driving along the road. One truck.. Was carrying surgical supplies. The one in front of it, was carrying prisoners. (One of whom, supplied the surgical supplies.)

Four of the five prisoners.. Were women.. All dressed in the uniform, of the US Army.. But, each one had made her uniform a different color, to stand out.

One was tall (5'8), with long flowing blonde hair (that went past her hindquarters) and purple eyes. Her uniform, which was straining to hold back.. Certain parts of her body.. Was colored yellow. On her right shoulder, was the patch of the American flag. On her left.. The flag of Texas. Under the Texas flag, were her Sergeant's stripes.

Next to her, was a slightly shorter woman (5'6)with long flowing black hair and amber eyes. Her uniform was colored black, with little bits of white. She had the American flag on her left shoulder, and the letters NYC stitched into her right. On top of her head, was a little black bow. On her right shoulder, above the letters, were her sergeant's stripes.

Next was the shortest woman, in their group(5'2).She had long white hair and icy blue eyes. Her uniform (even though, she didn't want to color hers) was entirely white. She had the American flag on the right shoulder, and the flag of Alaska on the left. On both arms, above her flags, were her own stripes. She had more stripes, than the other two.

Finally, the officer among the women. She was the second shortest(5'3). She had short brown hair with red highlights, and silver eyes. Her uniform was red and black (though, mostly red). On her collar, was the silver bar of a First Lieutenant. Like the blonde woman.. She had both the American and Texas flags on her shoulders.

Sitting across from them, was a tall man (6'4). He was bald, with a bit of brown hair on the back and sides of his head, and blue eyes. His uniform, was the typical Army color. On his collar.. Was the golden oak leaf, of a Major. The highest ranking man among them. He sat there, wondering what women were doing on a battlefield in Italy. He knew, by their ranks (and lack of medical equipment) that they weren't nurses. So.. What were they doing here?

The blonde asked the Major, "So, uh.. Sir? Where you from in the world?" She knew they were going to a POW camp. In fact.. That's what the four of them volunteered for. The POW project.

Though the man was American, he spoke with a faux-English accent, "I'm from Boston." He looked at the four, "And I can tell by the flags on your uniforms.." He gestured to the blonde and the Lieutenant, "That you two are both from Texas.." He looked to the white haired woman, "You are from Alaska.." Finally, the black haired woman, "And.. By the garish letters stitched into your uniform.. You are from, New York City."

The blonde smirked, "You got that right, big man." She extended her hand, "I'm Staff Sergeant, Yang Xiao Long. I'm from Patch.. Little island, off the Coast of Texas?"

The Major said, "I've heard of it, Sergeant." He shifted for comfort, "I've never been to Texas, personally. But, I have met plenty of people from the Lone Star State. Charming people. I hear Patch is a nice little place."

Yang chuckled, "It is. Hell, you could take a tour around Texas.. Could get from Austin to Patch, within an hour." She'd been in Texas most of her life. Knew everything about the State. As did her sister. She continued, "Well., I've never been to ol' Beantown.. What's it like?" She'd been in other parts if America (namely, Alaska, New York and Ohio).. But not Boston.

The man chuckled, "Big city. Beautiful. It's what I like to call home." As they all sat there.. He stopped and reminisced about his childhood in Boston. After such, he looked to the others, "Perhaps we should.. Get on with introductions."

The black haired girl said, "Staff Sergeant Blake Belladonna."

The man recognized the name, "Uh.. Any relations to Ghira Belladonna? The Native American rights activist?" He'd known of the man before. A Cherokee, who'd moved to Manhattan after getting married.

Ghira, and his wife, Kali would continue to fight for the rights of Native Americans.. Even while the war was going on.

Blake replied, "Yes. He's my father." She soon resumed the book, she'd been reading since they'd been put on the truck.

The Major said, smiling, "Uh.. Well, I'm a big fan of his work. Perhaps, some day.. We could meet?"

Blake replied, not even looking up from her book, "Sure."

Major looked over to the white haired girl, "I can tell by your stripes.. Sergeant First Class.." He looked her in the eye, "But, I know you.. Weiss Schnee, of the Alaska Schnees."

Weiss looked down. Her father hadn't exactly given the family, a good reputation. However, her mother and older sister did. She hoped.. To make up for the past of the Schnee Pharmaceuticals company.

Major said, "I hate Jacques Schnee. But.. Nicholas, Willow, and Winter.. I admire." He put a hand on her shoulder, "And.. You, have a great many shoes to fill."

Weiss smiled, and nodded. She'd hoped this man, would be her friend (she had so few.)

Finally the Lieutenant said, "I'm.. First Lieutenant Ruby Rose. Yang is my older sister. I'm also from Patch.. I like building weapons." She looked to the Major, "Now.. You know all our names.. What's yours?"

The man said, "I am Major Charles Emerson Winchester III. Graduate of Harvard, class of 1940. Upon which,, the Army drafted me. I am a surgeon and.." He looked around. He whispered, knowing the Italians wouldn't hear, over the sound of the truck, "And.. As of recently.. A volunteer for the POW project."

The four girls looked surprised. Weiss knew the Winchesters.. Charles E. Winchester Senior helped found the Schnee company. Blake knew the name.. But not reputation. And.. Ruby and Yang never met the guy before.. Never even heard of him. Unbeknownst to Winchester.. The four of them, volunteered for the same project.

The truck stopped. As did the truck behind it, carrying the medical supplies. A young man, with a German accent asked, "What's this? We were only expecting one truck!"

An Italian soldier yelled, "Sergeant! One of the new prisoners is a surgeon! His supplies were in the plane, we shot down. Don't ask me how, but they're somehow still in tact! Figured we'd bring them with us!"

The Sergeant yelled, "Alright! Take the supplies to the medical building!" He yelled to the prisoners, "Step out of the truck!"

They all did as such. They saw a young man.. In a German Army uniform. He was tall (6'1) He had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Charles asked, "Uh.. What is a German soldier doing, in an Italian POW camp?"

The Sergeant yelled, "My name, is Sergeant Jaune Arc of the Luftwaffe! I am Sergeant of the Guard, here! From now on.. If there is a problem.. You bring if up to me."

Winchester said, "That uh.. Does not answer my question, sir." While the boy was rather young. Especially young, for a German soldier. Knowing Hitler, Winchester had no doubt the boy had most likely been conscripted (drafted) into the German Army. As Hitler didn't care for age.. He just needed able soldiers. But.. Still, a German in an Italian camp.. Seemed off.

Arc got closer to Winchester, and whispered, "My superiors told me to, and I quote 'keep the Italians in line.' I captured three prisoners myself, and was told to bring then here. I did.. And, my superiors transferred me here. It's no secret the other guards, don't like having to take orders from a German."

Winchester began to understand. Jaune wasn't in the German Army by choice. Nor, was he in this camp by choice.

A tall woman, with long red hair came out of a building, in camp. She walked closer, revealing she had glasses over her blue eyes. She was dresses as an Italian Captain. She yelled, "I am Captain Felicia Bernoulli! I am the Adjutant of this camp! From now on, you Allied SWINE belong to me! Escape shall not be tolerated! So much as one complaint, gets you six months in Solitary Confinement! Do I make myself clear?!"

Yang snored at Bernoulli, not taking a word of what she said, seriously. Blake was disgusted. As was Weiss. Ruby merely scoffed at it.

Winchester didn't care for what she was saying, me felt looking around the camp.

A man walked out. A tall man, with black hair and black eyes. An Italian General.

He yelled, "I am General Antonio Pegorino! Head of the POW division of the Italian High Command!" He pointed to another man, "This.. Is Major Victor Manfredi! Commanding officer of this camp. During my visit.. I shall command, in place for this spineless worm, Manfredi!" He looked over the prisoners, "As punishment.. All guards and prisoners alike.. Will clean this entire camp.. AND walk an entire five mile run... For one week!"

Everyone groaned. As they did.. Five guards, were marched out. Two, blindfolded.. And stood in front of a firing squad. Two more, put into electric chairs. The last.. About to be hanged. Pegorino yelled, "These five men.. Are charged, with reason against Italy!" He turned to the PA system, "Display the evidence!" The PA started. One guard laughed, "Oh.. Mussolini. Poor old man." Another said, "Hitler's little bitch!" Another, "No wonder the Italian people, are starting to root for the Russians!" The other two simply mocked Mussolini, via imitation. The PA soon shut off. Pegorino yelled, "The crime is treason! The penalty.. Is DEATH!!" The prisoners stood in disgust, as the men were electrocuted.. Shot.. And hanged. Pegorino told the prisoners, "And, you.. Allied prisoners of war.. Will face the same fate.. If not worse! If you try to escape!" Pegorino walked over to his staff car, and prepared to leave. As soon as he left.. Bernoulli, unseen a by anyone else.. Gave Yang, a firm, yet gentle squeeze on the ass.

She said, "The four of you.. Follow me. Winchester.. Follow Sergeant Arc."

Winchester followed Jaune.. Into a building marked, "Barracks 7."

Team RWBY was marched to the women's barracks. Which was.. Just one gigantic building, on the left side of the camp.

Before entering the barracks, Jaune said, "Major.. You are the highest ranking, American in this camp. You will maintain relations between the American prisoners, and us."

Winchester said, "Of course, Sergeant."

Jaune continued, "However.. You are the second highest ranking prisoner. The Senior POW officer.. Can be found in that building." He pointed to the women's barracks, "Her name.. Is Colonel Coco Adel, of the French Army."

Winchester took note of this. He walked inside the barracks. There were a few other men, in the barracks.. One man was about one foot, and one inch taller than Winchester. Dressed in the typical U.S. Army winter uniform.. But, he had an addition to his uniform. A mask. It hid his face, except for his eyes. They were concealed by sunglasses. On his collar, were the bars of a Captain.. And a cross. On his shoulders.. Were the American flag, and the flag of Alabama. 

Another man.. Was a giant, in comparison to Winchester (7'0) Dressed in causal, Japanese attire. Which made Winchester question.. What was a Japanese man doing.. As a prisoner, in an Italian POW camp? He had black hair and brown eyes. 

Then, were two British soldiers. They looked almost identical. With the same blonde hair, and blue eyes. The only thing that split them apart.. Was their rank, on the uniforms. One was a corporal.. The other was a Sergeant . 

Then.. Another man. Dressed in the uniform of the South Chinese Army. He was tall, (5'9)long black hair, tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. Another one.. Winchester wondered how they got to Europe. 

In the corner were three men, standing together. One was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed like a civilian.. However., he was a German. Which seemed odd to Winchester. Hitler and Mussolini were allies with each other. Why would a German be imprisoned in an Italian POW camp? 

Another was average height (about 4'10.) with spiky blonde hair, with a purple spot on the front, and blue eyes. Dressed in the Canadian uniform. By the stripes on his arm, you could tell he was a corporal. 

Finally.. A man, who was about an inch shorter than Winchester. With blonde hair, brown eyes and glasses. Dressed in the uniform of the French Army. The men all walked forward. The Frenchman asked, "Who might you be? I can tell by your uniform, you're an American." 

Charles replied, "Yes, I am. Major Charles Emerson Winchester III. Your new surgical officer." He looked to then all, "Why don't you.. Introduce yourselves?" He looked to the Chinese soldier, and Japanese civilian, "Starting with you two, please. How did you get to Europe?" 

 

The Japanese man said, "I am Yatsuhashi. A defector from Japan. I came to Europe to escape the war.. And, what Japan has become. I arrived in Albania.. And, was soon captured by the Italian Army, in 1940. I've been here ever since." 

The Chinese man stood at attention, "Sir! I am sergeant Lie Ren. Army of the Republic of China! As I'm sure you know.. There is, a civil war going on in China.. We halted it, to fight the Japanese.. But.. That was after I left. I fled to the Soviet Union.. Who took me prisoner.. I escaped, and fled to Greece. Where, I remained until the combined German and Italian invasion. Since then.. I have been here." 

Winchester nodded in understanding. He looked to the German civilian, who sighed, "My name is Ulrich Stern. My father is a Sergeant of the German Army. I am only a civilian. I attempted to defect.. By fleeing to France." 

He turned to the Canadian soldier. The Canadian walked up, "Then, him, another defector and I, were all captured together at Dunkirk." He extended his hand, "Corporal Odd Della Robbia, Canadian Army." 

Winchester recognized the name, "Della Robbia? As in.. Jonathan and Nancy Della Robbia? The stars from this utterly distasteful Canadian films?!" Everyone except Odd laughed.

Then, the British soldier introduced themselves. A pair of brothers. Jim and Al Smith. Captured at Dunkirk. 

The American Captain introduced himself, in a thick Alabama accent, "Captain Father Jay Mcallister. US Army Chaplain. I got captured, not too long ago. Last day of December, 1941." He pointed outside, "Those are my quarters Major. If there's anything I can do for you.. Let me know." 

Finally the Frenchman shook Winchester's hand, "Captain Jeremie Belpois, French Army." He sat on his bunk, "I was captured.. Along with the woman I love.. When the Germans invaded Paris." He looked at Winchester, "Welcome to Camp 18 Major." Charles looked outside.. Seeing the Italian snow fall down. He said, "I wonder how Lieutenant Rose and company are doing." 

(Women's barracks.) 

A Japanese woman walked up to Ruby, "Nice to meet you Lieutenant." They shook hands, "I a, Yumi Ishikawa." 

Yang asked her, "You a defector? How'd a Jap get to Europe?" She knew how the war worked. Japan was setting to conquer the Pacific. Meanwhile.. Europe (which was on the other side of the world, from Japan).. Was Hitler and Mussolini's target. 

Yumi said, "I fled. Through India. The Indians sent me as far as France. I enjoyed life there.. Until the attacks came.. And they captured me." 

Ruby said, "Oh.. I'm sorry to here that." She didn't like anyone getting captured.. And she didn't like bullies. That's why she joined the Army.. Italy, Germany and Japan.. Were a bunch of bullies. Another woman walked up to them. 

A French woman, with short black hair and green eyes. She said, "Corporal Anna Dubois, French Army women's reserve." The next to walk up.. A British woman, a nurse. She had brown, hair blue eyes, and was about Ruby's height. She said, "Captain Jane Smith, RAF." The two were captured together at Dunkirk,, and.. Seemed to be.. More than friends. (Given that Jane's hand, was almost always touching Anna's ass..). 

Another tall (5'6) woman walked up. Long brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in the Australian Army uniform. She said, "Oh! 'Ello, I'm Captain Velvet Scarathia. Senior British/Australian POW officer." She motioned two other prisoners forward. 

One was tall (6'0) with long red hair and green eyes. Dressed in the uniform of the Greek army. She said, "Lieutenant Pyrrha Nikkos. Greek Army." Everyone knew who Pyrrha was. A champion of the arena.l turned Greek soldier, when the Italians invaded her home.. Aided by the Germans. She said, "It's a shame.. Captured by the man I love." She looked outside,, knowing sergeant Arc was on duty. Arc.. Was the one who captured her. 

The next woman was a shorter girl (5'1) with orange hair and blue eyes. She was Norwegian. You could tell by her uniform, "Sergeant Nora Valkyrie. Norwegian Royal Guard." Yang asked, "Norway's a long way from Italy. How'd you get here?" Nora said, smiling, "After cleverly escorting the Royal family to safety.. I fled to Greece.. Where I met, not only Pyrrha.. But also.. The man I love, who'd been hiding there as well. Then.. The Italians and the Germans came.. And captured us." Everyone just stood there, unsure of Nora's behavior. 

 

Next was a pink haired woman, with green eyes. Dressed in the uniform of the Canadian army. She said, "I'm Lieutenant Aelita Schaffer. Canadian Army." Blake remembered that name, she said, "Oh, yeah. You're that Canadian girl.. Who kissed a French soldier, when they captured you two together." The pink haired girl blushed, "Uh.. Yes. I was." They opened an entrance to the tunnels, they'd been digging for years. 

Finally.. Their commanding officer.. A fall (6'0) woman with short brown hair, sunglasses and brown eyes came up. She was dressed in a.. Rather fashionable outfit. But, with a rank insignia on her collar, she said, "Hello, I am Colonel Coco Adel.. Senior POW officer.. Introductions later." They followed her into the tunnels.. And got ready for their mission. 

(Next up.. Japan.)


	5. Stage 4: Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese POW camp. As well.. A little knowledge about the Pacific theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is.. Probably very confusing for some people. 
> 
> Luckily.. After this chapter.. This story will be split into three. One for each camp.

Allied Supreme Pacific HQ, Australia. February, 1942.) 

General Douglas A. MacArthur, paced in his war room. Waiting for some, fresh out of training officer. Another volunteer for Churchill's POW project. MacArthur didn't fully approve of the project, as he felt soldiers belonged on the battlefield. 

The young officer, had short black hair and violet eyes. Dressed in the typical US Army uniform. MacArthur recognized the young man. 

He asked, "Prince Lelouch?" He'd known the boy, for almost ten years now. The eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He asked, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Your Highness. But.. I'm expecting an officer, of the US Army.. And.. I find your costume, mildly offensive." MacArthur didn't like people who impersonated Army officers. He was a career man. He'd been in the Army, for almost 20 years. So.. For this boy, who was only about 17, to dress as an officer.. When he wasn't even an American citizen.. Felt bad for him, 

Lelouch replied, "General.. I AM an officer, of the US Army." He sat down, across from the General, "I have been an American citizen, for 15 years. You just didn't know it. My mother was kind enough, to get me citizenship. So.. Upon the bombing of Pearl Harbor.. I joined the Army." 

MacArthur could tell, by the look in the Prince's eyes.. He was serious. He sat down, in defeat, "You know.. You volunteered for this project, right?" 

Lelouch replied, "I am fully aware of that, Sir." He took of his officer's cap, "I am.. Not quite fit for combat.. However.. I desire to aid the fight against Japan, any way I am able." 

MacArthur admired the boy's courage. He stood up, and pulled down the map of the Pacific, "These.. Are the network, of POW camps.. Owned and controlled by the Empire of Japan." He pointed to a large red dot, on the map of mainland Japan, "This.. Is camp 11. That is where you will be." He sat down, "You risk torture.. Sexual harassment.. And rowdy-ass prisoners. Most of whom, are soldiers and officers, like yourself." 

Lelouch thought it over. He knew the Japanese tortured their prisoners. And, from what he could tell, in his two months of Army training.. He knew other POWs would be.. Kinda rowdy. And.. He didn't care that he'd have sexual harassment. (He'd already had plenty of sex, with his harem.. So, he was no stranger to it.) 

He said, "General.. I believe I can handle if." He shifted on his seat, "Anything, I should be aware of?" 

MacArthur said, "The Commanding Officer of Camp 11.. Is Colonel Satsuki Kiryuin. The youngest woman, in the entire Japanese Army." He took out pictures of other prisoners, who would be there. He pointed to one, "That is your POWs surgeon. The rowdiest man in the whole US Army. Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce. Goes by 'Hawkeye.' Finest surgeon I've ever laid eyes on. But.. Insubordinate." He pointed to another, "Your Chaplain.. A Scottish priest. Father Alexander Anderson." 

Lelouch considered it. Anderson had a reputation, and Lelouch knew of it. Pierce.. Well.. Lelouch knew him personally.. And, while he didn't want to deal with him.. He could do it easily. He said, "Anyone else?" 

MacArthur said, grimly, "We believe.. The Empress of China.. Is also, in that Camp."

This surprised Lelouch. To his knowledge, there were only two living members of the Chinese Imperial family. The former Emperor, the half-Chinese half-Manchurian Puyi.. And, the full blood Chinese, current Empress.. Puyi's much younger cousin.. Jihang Lihua. 

It was no mystery were Puyi was. He sided with the Japanese, when the people of China denounced him. The Japanese made him their puppet Empeor of Manchuria (which they had renamed Manchukuo.). But, the Tianzi (Lihua).. Had gone missing. While no one in China cared for Puyi anymore.. An entire army had been put together to fight for her, in the Chinese Civil War. 

Lelouch asked, "Anyone else, I need to be aware of?" He needed to know, who he was working with. Churchill told him everything about this project, that he needed to know. Except those who'd be under his command. In order to work properly.. He'd have to know. 

MacArthur replied, "That's all I've got for you right now." He stood up, "Dismissed, Colonel." 

Lelouch saluted, and walked out. The files said he'd be getting to Japan by plane. According to the files, those helping him in India would be Lloyd Asplund (a Britannian Earl), Colonel Cecile Croomy (Lloyd's assistant) and Nina Einstein (Lelouch's classmate, before the war.. And, granddaughter of Albert Einstein.) 

He boarded his plane, and started it. He thought, 'I wonder. Are all the prisoners, as rowdy as Hawkeye.' 

(Meanwhile.. A Japanese boat.) 

A woman yelled, "Hey! Either of you shit heads speak English?!" This woman was a Chinese-American with short brown hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, and cargo shorts. She had a lot of tattoos on her arms. She yelled, "How the fuck longer, till we reach this damn place!" 

Sitting next to her was a Japanese defector, dressed in an American-style business suit. He told the woman, "Revy.. We're on the way, to a Japanese POW camp where we risk, torture, being forced to work, and possibly, even rape." 

Revy replied, "Oh, fuck you Rock! This Japanese fuckers have to go through me, before they can get in me." True, she didn't like the thought of being raped.. She could handle them.. Possibly even kill them, before they could do it. 

Behind them, a tall blonde man with glasses had fallen asleep. Dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, and gray pants. This was Benny, their technology guy. He didn't have much to say, so he decided to sleep. 

Finally, a very tall black man, dressed entirely in the uniform of the US Navy, and sunglasses. Their commanding officer. He said, "You two.. Shut the fuck up!" He looked over to the Japanese guards, "Rock.. You can translate, right? They're Japanese, you're Japanese." 

Rock said, "Captain Dutch.. Part of Japanese culture.. When we capture people, our prisoners are forced not to speak unless spoken to. Particularly, pirates like us." 

These prisoners, were a group of pirates who stole from the Japanese for the Allies. For a price, they'd steal from anyone. However.. Now they were captured. 

Dutch said, "Well, then we're fucked. Just gotta wait, till we get to this place.. Wherever the hell it is." 

(Meanwhile.. A POW transport truck). 

Six people sat in the truck. One was a Catholic Priest, with short blond hair, green eyes and glasses. He sat there, reading his bible as they drove to the POW camp. 

Across from him, sat a young woman. Dressed in the uniform of the Britannian Army. She had short blond hair and red eyes. Next to her, was a man of average height, with long brown hair, and a green eye. (The other had an eye patch over it). He was dressed in the uniform of the French Army. The two had been holding each other's hands, since capture. 

In the very back of the truck, were two American mercenaries who worked for the Frenchman. 

Finally.. A man with golden-brown hair, covered by a camouflage hat. He had blue eyes and glasses. Dressed in the uniform of the US Army medical corps. 

The surgeon was the first to speak, "So.. How are you all?" He shifted in his seat, "After all.. Being captured wasn't on my list of things, to do today." 

The Priest replied, "Mine, either. However, here I am. Being transported to a Japanese POW camp, to spend the rest of the war." He went back to his bible, "I suppose introductions are in order.. Father Alexander Anderson." 

One American mercenary said, "Sgt. Tom Morris." He looked outside, looking for trouble. 

The other said, "Sgt.Jack Andrews." He looked over to the Priest, getting odd vibes from him

The woman said, finally waking up, "Lieutenant Seras Victoria." She looked around, waiting to arrive at.. Where ever they were going. She didn't know much of anything about the Pacific.. But, she DID like the Japanese. (Particularly.. As worthy opponents). 

The Frenchman said, "Captain Bernadotte of the French Army. Commanding officer of the Wild Geese." He held Seras in his arms, and went back to sleep. 

The surgeon held up a paper, that showed he was drafted, "Captain Hawkeye Pierce." He let out a whistle. He sighed, "Well.. Whatever this POW camp is like.. Hopefully, it has better food than what my old unit served. " 

Seras spoke, "I know what you mean, Sir." She chuckled, "Army rations,from 1918 only last so long.. Before they kill you." 

Father Anderson spoke, "No need to worry. The Japanese may be rough.. But, they can't do much to their prisoners.. At least.. I think." He sat up, "And even if so.. Count on The Lord." 

Everyone nodded at the priest's words. Hawkeye said, "If I have to be prisoner.. I'm at least glad it's with you people." He smiled, pervertedly, "Particularly, you Lieutenant Victoria." He stared at her gigantic breasts.. Until, she took her boot off and threw it at him. 

They sat there.. Talking with each other.. Quickly.. They got to know each other, very well. 

The truck stopped.. They looked outside.l seeing a boat dock.. And an American plane, crash down. 

The guards took all the prisoners out, of each vehicle. As they got out.. They were horrified. 

A Japanese General.. A woman with long, flowing dark blue hair, and icy blue eyes, stood over them. She was torturing the prisoners. 

One prisoner, had a butchered uniform of the Northern Chinese Army. His name tag, said "Captain Chang." He had slash marks all over his body.. His legs were both broken.. The Japanese had chopped his penis and testicles off.. And hanged him. 

Another prisoner, a British officer.. Had been stuck in the heat box... Starved.. Burning, as he'd been in the box for three days.. Yet, somehow, still alive. 

The General announced, "I am General Esdeath, of the Imperial Japanese Army! Head of the POW division of the High Command!" She pointed to the two tortured prisoners, "These are pigs, who dared to defy Japan!" She had yet another prisoner brought forth. A Korean man, with short brown hair and green eyes. He'd been stripped naked by Esdeath. 

Esdeath yelled, "This.. Is the one prisoner, who has been here longer than anyone else.. Tatsumi.. A Korean peasant, who DARED to steal from His Imperial Majesty!" She looked to him, "For your crimes against the Empire of Japan.. You must be punished!" She undid part of her uniform, showing the Korean her reproductive organ.. She pointed to it, and said, "Suck." 

Tatsumi had no choice.. In Korea.. To be nude, in public.. Is a dishonor to your ancestors.. And, what Esdeath had ordered him to do.. Was the ultimate dishonor, in Korea. 

But, as he had been in the camp for almost ten years.. He knew he had to. Hence, he did. With her left hand gripping his hair in a vice.. He sucked on her pussy. Using her icy powers, and the tight grip of her right hand.. She kept him from orgasm. 

The other prisoners didn't know how to react.. They knew the Japanese no doubt tortured their prisoners.. But, this.. Was bizarre. But, most of them knew Korea's culture and knew, this had to be humiliating. The rest, were merely confused. 

The guards were divided as well. Some, smiling sadistically at the torture of the prisoner.. Others, feeling sorry for him. Having to endure this shame. 

Esdeath however.. Was in Heaven. Not only,from the satisfaction of torturing a prisoner.. But, also from the skilled oral she was receiving from this prisoner.. Unbeknownst to them.. She was in love with this prisoner.. So, she would make him do this.. And she enjoyed it. 

Eventually.. Esdeath reached her limit, and came all over his face.. And, the floor. She fixed her uniform.. And forced Tatsumi against the barbed wire fence of the camp.. Forcing him to cum, all over it in front of the other prisoners. Then, left him to pass out on the ground. 

Esdeath smiled, and addressed the other prisoners "I must return to Tokyo. Colonel Kiryuin will handle things from here." She soon walked over to her staff car, and drove back to Tokyo.

Out of another building stepped two more women. One was tall, with long black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the uniform of the imperial army. Her shoulders, had her rank insignia.. The rank of Colonel. 

Next to her, was a slightly shorter woman with short black hair, that had red stripe in it. Her one blue eyes, looked like they were gears around her pupils. Also dressed in the uniform.. But, her uniform suggested lower rank. The rank of Captain. 

The Colonel yelled, "I am the Commanding Officer of this camp! Colonel Satsuki Kiryuin." She pointed to the Captain, "This is Captain Ryuko Kiryuin-Matoi. My second in command. We command this camp! Any attempt at escape.. Will be met with extreme prejudice!" She looked to he second in command. 

She stepped up, "On behalf of his Imperial Majesty.. We welcome to Japan!" She took out some papers, and gave them to the guards, "You prisoners will put down your names and ranks! We will deal with everything else after that!" 

The guards got each name.. Except one. Satsuki called that one closer to her. She asked, "You.. The only prisoner we retrieved from the plane.. Who are you?" 

The man walked forward, "Your new Senior POW officer.. Lt.Colonel Lelouch Lamperouge. US Army Air Corps."


End file.
